


An Experiment

by littlefallenseraph



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefallenseraph/pseuds/littlefallenseraph
Summary: MC returns home after a long day to find that Julian has tried his hand at making a "love potion" but has decided to test it on himself, resulting in some pretty spicy side effects.





	An Experiment

  
It had been the longest day; all you wanted to do was go home, snuggle up with Julian and a book, and go to sleep. The universe (and Julian) however, had different plans.  
  
When you approached the door you knew something was off. Asra never left the door open but it was cracked and you could see candlelight flickering out of the entrance. Approaching carefully, you tapped your ear so you could hear what was going on inside. You stopped dead in your tracks when you heard an exasperated voice.  
  
“Ilya, I told you they’ll be home soon.” Asra. He sounded a little more annoyed with Julian than usual—which was no easy feat. There was no response, just the sound of someone dramatically slumping onto the chaise and clinking glass. “Gods, please let them get back soon,” you heard Asra mutter to himself, “I don’t know how much longer I can put up with this.” Then a long sign punctuated by a chuckle.  
  
You were tempted to let it continue. You were beyond pleased that your two favorite people had made up (or at least were on their way there), and Asra couldn’t fool you into thinking that he didn’t enjoy Julian’s company at least a little bit on occasion. You also did love playing tricks, especially on the two of them. It wasn’t until you heard, “Ilya, please put your shirt back on,” that you decided it was the time to step in.  
  
You walked in through the door like you hadn’t heard any of their previous exchange, “Hello, I’m home!” Julian launched himself off the small sofa and did his best to cover up the fact that he was shirtless. You painted on your best-surprised expression as you said, “What’s going on in here?”  
  
Before Julian had a chance to speak Asra strode over to the door, scooping up his scarf and hat as he went. “Thank gods you’re back! He and his mess are your problems now.”  
  
It was then that you saw the mess he was referring to, small glass bottles littered the counter. Some had powders, some liquid. Several of them were broken. “Really,” you said again, “what happened in here?”  
  
Asra laughed and pulled on his scarf and hat, winking as he did. “I’ll let him explain it himself.” You watched incredulously as he brushed past you and walked out the door. “I won’t be home till morning,” he said, closing the door being him and disappearing.  
  
As you stared after him, wondering if he was trying to pull some sort of prank on you, you heard a whine from behind you. You spun around to see Julian closing the distance between you in a couple of long steps. Immediately he took your face in his hands, crashing his lips into yours fervently. He wasted no time winding his arms around your hips and pulling them into this, grinding against you. A soft moan escaped his lips whenever he broke from you for air. You had seen him at his hungriest (hell, you had made him his hungriest) but usually, it took a little working up and this…this was ravenous.  
  
The next time he took a breath, you managed to slide a hand in between you and push him just far enough away that you could escape his grasp. “Ilya,” you said, stopping him dead in his tracks with the name you only called him when he was being bad, or very good. Glancing pointedly across the room to the mess behind him you asked, “what did you do?”  
  
Deflating, he dropped his arms and grinned sheepishly at you. “I, uh…I did an experiment?”  
  
You stared him down, expecting more answers until you realized this was all you were going to get from him. Instead, you pushed past him and made your way over to survey the damage. He followed you as if you were carrying a short leash and ended up standing directly behind you, arousal pressed into your lower back as you tried to make sense of the tinctures and herbs scattered about.  
  
Picking up a leaf, you rolled it between your fingers and released…what was that? Saffron? You didn’t use it for much as far as potions but Asra did like to cook with it on occasion. You smiled, was Julian trying to cook for you? The next was a powder. Nutmeg? It was then that one of Julian’s hands found its way around your waist and the other to the back of your neck. You sampled the rest of the ingredients as he trailed kisses up your neck and his hand caressed your stomach.  
  
Saffron.  
Nutmeg.  
White Ginger.  
Ginseng.  
Cardamom.  
  
They didn’t make up any recipe you’d ever heard of. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed one last bottle and picked it up. You recognized the logo as coming from your favorite shop in town: one that specialized in the sorts of ingredients used for potion-making, not cooking. Reading the label, you nearly threw the bottle. It read Spanish Fly. There was a very specific use for that, though you’d never done it yourself.  
  
Julian was keeping himself busy behind you, pulling your shirt away from your body and sliding his cold hands across the skin of your back, making you shiver. His kisses had graduated to gentle nibbles on your shoulders, neck, back, whatever he could reach. It was hard to deny that you were enjoying his pampering.  
  
“Ilya did you—” you began but were interrupted by his hand tracing up your neck and pulling you back so he could graze your earlobe with his teeth.  
  
“I went down to that vendor you like,” he whispered, allowing this breath to tickle your ear.  
  
“Rowen?” Another shiver ran down your spine.  
  
“Mmmmm,” he answered by biting your shoulder. “I asked him what I could use to make a—”  
  
“A love potion?” You knew he couldn’t see you raising your eyebrow, but that didn’t stop you from doing it anyway.  
  
You could feel the mischievous smile on your skin. “Maybe.”  
  
Realizing the opportunity you suddenly had, your hand snaked behind you and unclasped his trousers. You spun, facing him with a challenge in your eyes. “So you thought you would just jump me as soon as I got home?”  
  
He swallowed hard as your palm connected with his cool chest and you steered him toward the chaise. He didn’t try to fight you, though; he sat obediently, eyes alight with the promise of what the night had in store for him. “I figured we could—” he began but your hand down his pants and around his shaft stopped him. “We could—” he tried again but a light stroke forced him to bite his lip to keep the sound that threatened to escape at bay.  
  
“Now Ilya,” you said, pumping your hand at an agonizingly slow pace, playing with his tip a little as his eyes fell closed, “how long have you been like this?”  
  
“O-off and on s-since this af—” this time he let the sound escape, groaning and falling onto his back on the sofa.  
  
“That’s much too long, my love,” you teased and moved to straddle the indecent puddle of a man in front of you. He responded by grinding his hips into you, his breath catching again. “Do you—” you said as you teased his head a little more with your thumb, “want me to help you with that?”  
  
You glided down his lap onto your knees, finally freeing his manhood from its confines and licking its length, which was just enough to make him let out the breath he was holding and beg. “Please.” The one word was enough for you. As you took him in your mouth, his head dropped to the cushion and his hips thrust into you, “fuck!”  
  
It didn’t take much work for you to get him close—squirming under your every movement, gripping the pillows and fucking himself into your mouth. He had been so pent up that you probably could have blown him over with a light breeze. Not only that but seeing your lover like this had made you just as indecent. To your surprise, he pushed you away and launched towards you, knocking you over. “W-wait,” he said breathlessly and you could feel him still painfully hard against your stomach. “Not yet.”  
  
“What are you doing?” you laughed as he attempted to gather his strength to move.  
  
“Well, darling,” he said, flashing you his famous grin and adjusting his hair out of his eyes, “this was supposed to be about you.”  
  
Abruptly, he pushed you back onto the floor and brought your legs up so he could remove your pants, kissing the insides of your thighs as he went. His breath tickled your loins as his expert tongue flicked out, giving you the attention he knew you wanted. You smiled as he did, selfless boy he was, he would abstain eternally if he knew it would give you eternal pleasure. His fingers found themselves there as well as he slowly pushed them into you, doubling the pleasure—as well as the noise you were letting out. “Oh, Ilya—” whatever coherent thought you were about to form was destroyed as his tongue ravished you. Your hands gripped his shoulders, nails digging ruts into them. You almost apologized until you heard the feral moan that escaped his throat.  
  
He made quick work of you; he always knew exactly what to do to make you see stars. Before you knew it your breath was ragged and your hands were in his hair, pleading, “Don’t stop—please—don’t I’m—” you huffed in between gasps. “Ilya—I—I’m—” and then white exploded behind your eyes, your back arching as your climax washed over you. You were a heap of gasps and moans as you bathed in pleasure.  
  
Chuckling, he released you, allowing you a brief respite as he licked his lips clean. Gods, how you loved when he was like this. You didn’t want to waste too much time though. You managed to sit up, head still spinning and climbed into his lap again. Your hands wound into his already-mussed locks, “You didn’t let me finish,” you whined, still a little out of breath.  
  
“My dear, I think we both agree that’s not—” he was interrupted by your sharp tug that forced him to expose the pale skin of his neck to your lips, “true—mmmmn.” Your teeth grazed his throat, leaving small marks as they went. You moved your hands from his head, though it didn’t move as you continued, gliding down his shoulders and arms until you arrived at his hands. Slowly, you pushed them behind his back and cast a quick binding spell on his wrists and the leg of the chaise. Then your hands wandered to his front.  
  
He twitched as your gentle hands caressed his still-aching cock, “no, you didn’t let me finish this” you whispered into his shoulder. You could feel his legs’ subtle movements, dying to shift, as if he couldn’t get close enough but still wanting to obey your unspoken commands. Without much effort, you raised onto your knees and positioned yourself to slide him into you.  
  
You sat fixed above him, letting anticipation consume him. Bringing his head up to look at you, he buried his face in your chest. “Please,” he whined and his eyes searched your face for a sign that it was enough. When you didn’t budge he raised his lidded eyes to meet yours, “Please fuck me.”  
  
Pleased with his desperation, you lowered yourself slowly onto him, relishing every whimper that escaped his lips. In this position it was difficult for him to move so he was forced to sit in ecstasy, moaning helplessly underneath you as you rode him.  
You could tell he was close, he was breathless, gasping for air as each thrust brought a new wave of pleasure. You released his hands, allowing them to circle your waist, pulling you as close as you could be. He managed to adjust, allowing him more leverage to move with you. As he inched nearer and nearer to his climax, his hands grasped at anything they could, hair, skin, anything. With one final twitch, he came undone inside you, his head flying back onto the sofa behind him.  
  
After what felt like ages of holding each other in ecstasy and exhaustion, he rolled to the side, pulling you with him. He invited you closer to his chest, tucking your head under his chin and placing gentle kisses into your hair. “Mmmmm,” he hummed, content to lay there with you forever. It wasn’t long before his deep, slow breathing betrayed that he was asleep.  
  
Well, you thought, no moving him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
